


Изюминка

by Rina22ru, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina22ru/pseuds/Rina22ru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Джареду нужен второй повар. Срочно!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613560
Kudos: 10





	Изюминка

Как-то солнечным летним утром у закусочной на колесах под названием «Изюминка» среди разбросанных по лужайке зонтов сидели и предавались печали двое — владелец закусочной Джаред Падалеки и его помощник, китаец Ян Ву.

— И ничего не предвещало, — в который раз вздохнул Джаред. — Шестой повар ушел, и это за четыре месяца. Нас сглазили.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Ян. — Сначала надо тестировать способности повара готовить вкусную еду, а потом смотреть на внешность претендентов. А то некоторые берут на работу таких, — тут он выразительно поводил руками в воздухе, — которые мало что умеют.

Джаред изменился в лице, но постарался сказать совершенно спокойно:

— Ладно, в следующий раз ты выбираешь.

— Я всего лишь помощник. Готовить не умею, — развел руками Ян, — не смогу оценить, соблюдена ли технология приготовления блюд. На мне и так вся организация процесса: закупка продуктов, анализ вкусов потребителей, мытье посуды, подай-принеси и столики-зонтики.

Джаред молчал. Ян обреченно вздохнул:

— Хорошо, в этот раз я выбираю.

Объявление на сайте Джаред разместил сам. Перечислил профессиональные требования к претенденту, подробно расписал предполагаемый график работы и ожидаемый заработок. Подумал и добавил пару предложений о питании на рабочем месте за счет работодателя и о ненормированном рабочем дне. Назначил собеседование на ближайшую субботу и с волнением стал ждать часа икс.

На показательное прослушивание, то есть на собеседование и предполагаемое за ним тестовое приготовление пищи явился только один претендент — веснушчатый, глазастый, с пухлыми губами.

— Дженсен Эклз, — представился он.

Его бандана с мелкими рисунками кораблей и подводных лодок была повязана над ушами, и Джареду страшно захотелось ущипнуть веснушчатое ухо. Джаред отвернулся и стал считать облака. Пусть в этот раз Ян отдувается.

Ян Ву выслушал короткий рассказ Дженсена Эклза о том, где тот работал и что умеет, а затем показал на стойку, где заранее разложил стандартный набор продуктов.

— Из всего этого разнообразия нужно приготовить популярное, вкусное и приятное для глаз блюдо, которое понравится нашим клиентам.

Дженсен принялся за работу. Джаред и Ян, чтобы не смущать его и не стоять над душой, уселись на улице под одним из зонтов.

Первым делом Дженсен живо приготовил натуральный лимонад из пары лимонов, сахара и льда, и принес кувшин Джареду и Яну. Джаред мысленно поставил Дженсену плюс. Ян показал большой палец и прижал холодный стакан к щеке. Солнце стояло в зените, заставляя всех искать тень и прохладу.

— Ты вытяжку включил? — поинтересовался Джаред, наблюдая, как Дженсен вытирает тыльной стороной ладони лоб.

— А как же! И вентилятор пашет, — Ян налил себе еще лимонада. — Волнуется он, вот и потеет.

В открытое окно фургона хорошо было видно, что Дженсен не готовил, а вдохновенно творил. Ловко орудовал ножом, использовал вок-сковороду и духовой шкаф. От Джареда не ускользнуло, что повар принес свои пряности и добавлял в блюдо то щепотку из одного пакетика, то половину чайной ложки из другого. Его руки так и летали над рабочей зоной — помешивали, нарезали, измельчали, растирали.

Через сорок минут на стол перед Джаредом и Яном мягко опустились тарелки.

— Жаркое по-мексикански со сладким перцем, кукурузой, морковью и молодым картофелем, — торжественно объявил Дженсен.

— Ого, — Ян потер руки и вооружился ложкой, — пахнет вкусно.

Джаред проголодался в ожидании, а блюдо пахло действительно замечательно. Несколько минут они с Яном сосредоточенно жевали.

— У меня такое чувство, — Ян еще немного пожевал, — что здесь чего-то не хватает.

— Лук, — подсказал Джаред. — Здесь нет лука! Не положить в жаркое лук — это варварство!

Красавчик раздул ноздри.

— Не согласен! Я специально пошел учиться на повара, чтобы доказать — можно и без лука вкусно готовить.

— Да, вкусно, — прочавкал Ян, — но чего-то не хватает. Ты сам-то лук ешь? — сочувственно спросил он у Дженсена.

— Не ем, — мрачно ответил тот.

Джаред медленно положил ложку на край тарелки. Пришлось постараться, чтобы вопль получился не слишком возмущенным и не очень обидным.

— Как можно готовить без лука, а потом это еще и есть!

— Мы вам позвоним, — миролюбиво сообщил Ян, наступив под столом Джареду на ногу. — Нам необходимо оценить работу всех претендентов.

Дженсен огляделся, всем своим видом показывая, что никаких претендентов вокруг больше нет, но ничего не сказал. Медленно стащил с головы бандану, сунул ее в карман, подхватил свою сумку и побрел прочь от «Изюминки».

Больше на смотрины никто не явился.

Ян Ву промаялся чуть больше недели. Когда ему надоело смотреть на уставшего Джареда, пытающегося заменить двух поваров, он предложил:

— Давай все-таки позвоним этому луконенавистнику. Пусть еще что-нибудь приготовит. Какое-нибудь блюдо, которое все любят с луком, а его, оказывается, и без лука можно… Хм, приготовить и употребить.

— Например? — поджал губы Джаред.

— Ну-у, — протянул Ян и задумался. — Да не знаю я! — воскликнул он наконец. — Пусть скажет, что еще он может готовить без лука.

Джаред недовольно дернул плечом.

— Я тут подумал, — продолжил Ян, косясь на пыхтящего Джареда, — ну и что, что без лука. Охватим больше клиентов. Устроим эксперимент — будем готовить одно и то же блюдо с луком и без. Посмотрим что выгоднее.

Дженсен Эклз явился на работу на следующее утро. Нацепил свою корабельно-подлодочную бандану и выжидательно уставился на Джареда.

— Какие будут указания?

Джаред неожиданно для себя смутился. Не любил он указывать тем, кто локоть к локтю простаивал с ним рядом все нелегкие поварские смены. Ян почувствовал его настроение и взял инициативу в свои руки.

— Мы должны составить меню, в котором будут одни и те же блюда с луком и без него. Например, фахитос. — Маленький китаец показал пальцем себе в грудь. — Я обожаю фахитос с луком и думаю, что без лука не бывает фахитос. Но кто-то спит и видит, что его любимые фахитос готовят совсем без лука. Улавливаете? Он ходит и грустит, что в жизни есть такая печаль — фахитос с луком. А мы — раз! — и исполнили его мечту. Привет, любимый клиент, у нас нет лука, вот, смотри! И точно так же мы приготовим жаркое по-мексикански, греческий салат, сырный пирог и пирог с беконом на выбор — с луком и без лука.

Дженсен просиял. Его губы сначала несмело, а потом уверенно растянулись в широкую, озорную улыбку.

— Тогда я был бы у вас постоянным клиентом!

— Вот! — обрадовался Ян. — Ты уже проникся идеей!

Джаред тоже проникся, потому что улыбка Дженсена примирила его с присутствием жаркого без лука в «Изюминке». Тем более никто не заставлял Джареда есть безлуковое жаркое, а для приманивания клиентов оно очень даже подходило.

Весь день в «Изюминке» велись жаркие споры о том, куда надо добавлять лук, а куда не надо. Ян, пытавшийся параллельно делать закупки продуктов, сбился с ног.

— Морковь есть, — бормотал он, отмечая галочками в длинном списке, — картофель есть, кукуруза есть, лук есть, мясо привезу с утра. Дженсен, у тебя будут какие-нибудь пожелания?

— Зелени побольше, — ответил Дженсен, проводивший ревизию ящика с пряностями.

Джаред усмехнулся. Обычно они обходились минимальным набором — черный перец, карри, немного паприки. Дженсен выгружал из сумки в ящик разной величины ручные мельницы, небольшие пакетики и баночки с ароматным содержимым. Закончив с пополнением запасов пряностей, он приступил к осмотру инструментов. Придирчиво оглядел все ножи, обнюхал лопатки и доски, скривил губы, но промолчал. Джаред полюбопытствовал:

— Не нравятся?

Дженсен не стал врать.

— Не нравятся. Нож я свой принесу, мне с ним удобнее будет, а доски и лопатки луком насквозь провоняли, — ответил он и с вызовом поднял глаза на Джареда.

Джаред понюхал доску.

— Ну, да, есть немного. Ян, купи для Дженсена новые разделочные доски трех размеров.

— Есть, сэр, — взял под козырек Ян.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен выдохнул с явным облегчением, — ты… Спасибо! — еще раз повторил он. — Редко кто идет на такие уступки.

***

С раннего утра в «Изюминке» кипела работа. Дженсен и Джаред кидали друг на друга косые взгляды и стучали ножами.

— Никаких овощерезок, — вещал Ян. — Все самое вкусное рождается при непосредственном контакте повара с продуктами. Если повар сам не нарезал овощи, то блюдо теряет сорок процентов привлекательности и вкуса.

Джаред упрямо резал лук кольцами, Дженсен демонстративно натянул малярную маску. «Чиполлино», — раздался едва слышный шепот. Джаред перехватил нож и поинтересовался:

— Дженсен, а как ты лук не любишь? На вкус или запах?

— Все вместе. — Голос Дженсена звучал глухо. — Если ты сваришь что-нибудь даже с целой луковицей, а потом ее вытащишь, то я почувствую.

— Как?

— У меня язык к небу примерзает, — признался Дженсен, — и волосы дыбом.

Джаред мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что не прозвучало: «Какая гадость!» или еще что-нибудь соответствующее ощущениям.

К обеду на боку «Изюминки» появилась яркая табличка: «Не любишь лук? Скажи об этом!» Ян гордо смотрел на свое творение, но Джаред все еще сомневался в том, что кто-то соблазнится на стряпню без лука.

Через двадцать минут раздался радостный вопль:

— Додо, иди сюда, тут твои любимые фахитос, — женщина набрала побольше воздуха в легкие: — Без лука!

Вслед за ней к фургончику подлетел кудрявый мальчишка с недоверчивым: «Правда что ли?»

— Конечно, правда, — закивал Ян посетителям, комментируя все нюансы сегодняшнего меню.

Дженсен взглянул на Джареда и расплылся в улыбке. Это было удачей, что первым купили именно блюдо без лука. Ян указал на небольшую очередь, что уже выстроилась к «Изюминке» и замахал руками на поваров:

— Живо к плите! Спрос не должен превысить предложение!

К вечеру сомнений ни у кого не осталось. Блюда с луком и без лука разбирали одинаково. Джаред прикинул сроки всех городских мероприятий, немного помедитировал возле настенного календаря и отметил пятницу красным карандашом.

— Итак, коллеги! До среды мы здесь, в четверг собираем все необходимое и в пятницу с утра мы должны быть на рок-фестивале. Испытаем наше меню на искушенном музыкой потребителе.

***

Работа на музыкальных фестивалях всегда радовала обилием клиентов, но и одновременно таила в себе опасность нарваться на тех, кто хочет почесать кулаки, набравшись пива и наслушавшись слишком громкой музыки.

Первыми к «Изюминке» подошли двое — улыбающаяся маленькая девушка в кожаной бандане и ее унылый спутник, который недоверчиво воззрился на меню:

— И что из этого я ем?

Девушка взяла своего мужчину за подбородок и мягко, но настойчиво повернула его голову в сторону таблички для тех, кто не любит лук. Унылый рокер мигом преобразился. Его глаза задорно блестели, когда он скороговоркой делал заказ:

— И жаркое, и греческий салат, и пирог с беконом! Без лука!

К прилавку он подходил дважды. Попробовав все блюда сегодняшнего меню, скромно попросил:

— Ребята, если будете готовить лазанью и сырный суп без лука, то клянусь ездить к вам на обед через половину города.

Ян приложил руку к груди и поклонился:

— Спасибо! Мы изучим возможность включения в меню этих блюд, поэтому не теряйте нас из виду.

К обеду весть о безлуковом меню разнеслась далеко за пределы лужайки, где стояла «Изюминка». Ян с ликованием смотрел на очередь и подгонял Джареда и Дженсена:

— Шевелите руками, дорогие мои повара, у нас полная посадка!

В основном, конечно, брали обычные блюда, но некоторые бородатые клиенты, затянутые в черную кожу и обвешанные железом, радовались возможности подкрепиться едой без лука.

Фестиваль длился неделю, и каждый день «Изюминка» открывалась, чтобы накормить страждущих. В пятницу вечером Джаред насвистывая нарезал морковь, когда Ян ткнул локтем ему в бок. К окошку вразвалочку приближался Эд с компанией здоровяков. «Не-ет», — мысленно простонал Джаред. Громила Эд был известен тем, что всегда находил причину для драки.

Внимательно прочитав меню, Эд буркнул:

— Жаркое для меня и моих друзей, — и добавил, с хищной улыбкой оглядываясь на своих спутников: — Без лука!

Джаред молча положил три порции, протянул сдачу и салфетки. Эд смерил его хмурым взглядом и пошел к столу. За ним пошагали здоровяки, один из которых начал есть рукой прямо на ходу.

Эд уселся за стол и демонстративно обнюхал свою порцию. Потом осторожно подцепил вилкой кусочек картошки отправил его в рот. Банда повторила это действие за своим предводителем. Все трое как по команде сморщились, и началось.

— Какая херня!

Джаред обреченно вздохнул.

— Как можно готовить такую дрянь?!

— Как можно вообще есть без лука?!

Джаред мучительно покраснел. Это было почти дословное повторение фраз, вырвавшихся у него, когда он в первый раз попробовал блюдо авторства Дженсена.

— Отвратительная у вас жратва! — заорал Эд и швырнул свою тарелку в стену фургона. — Верните наши деньги!

По боку «Изюминки» потекло жаркое. Дженсен вышел из фургона, посмотрел на потеки, со вздохом стащил с головы бандану и сунул ее в карман джинсов. Он весь день простоял у плиты, и его влажные волосы торчали в стороны, как иглы у ежа. Джаред прогнал прочь мысль о том, что ему хочется пригладить ладонью непослушные пряди, снял фартук и вышел следом за Дженсеном.

Эд ждал, сжимая кулаки.

— И что это за название для забегаловки? Изюминка, — проблеял он и с отвращением сплюнул. — Сами придумали? Типа, это ваша изюминка, что все у вас дерьмо? И жратва, и повара, и древний фургон!

Джаред рассвирепел. Еще перед всякими тварями вроде Эда он не отчитывался, почему у его закусочной такое название. Как пить дать, тремя сломанными зонтами не обойдется. Краем глаза Джаред увидел, что из двери фургона выскочил Ян, пристраивая на плечо фамильные нунчаки.

Народ, почуяв драку, потихоньку уползал из-за столов. Дженсен оглянулся на Джареда и произнес одними губами:

— Неужели так важно, что кто-то чего-то не ест?

Джаред ободряюще подмигнул:

— На самом деле не так уж и важно, но многие этого просто не понимают.

Ян, проходя мимо стола, со всего маху ударил нунчаками по спинке стула. Стул застонал, и ажурная спинка треснула. Эд переступил с ноги на ногу, его лицо приобрело совсем уж людоедское выражение. Дженсен закусил нижнюю губу и встал в боксерскую стойку.

— Раньше дрался? — шепнул Джаред.

— Угу.

Некоторые из посетителей, убравшись на безопасное расстояние, говорили по телефону, наверняка вызывая полицию. Какой-то парень снял куртку и поигрывая мышцами встал рядом с Яном. Джаред попрощался со всеми зонтами и подумал, что зря не закрыл двери «Изюминки». Нельзя исключать вероятность того, что драчуны смогут добраться до плиты или мойки.

Все участники будущего побоища вдохнули последний раз перед битвой и…

— Салют точке питания, — прозвучал с окраины лужайки знакомый бас. — Вы что тут замышляете? Кулинарный баттл?

К «Изюминке» по траве шли двое полицейских — знакомый Джареду начальник южного участка и, похоже, его напарник. Эд разом уменьшился в размерах и сделал несколько шагов назад. Его приятели засуетились и стали отступать за фургон с мороженым.

— А я вот своего сменщика к тебе привез, — полицейские пожали Джареду руку. — Понимаешь, лук не ест. Как ребенок обрадовался, что вы расширили меню.

Ян повесил нунчаки на шею и достал блокнот, готовясь записывать заказ. Эд попятился, погрозил Джареду кулаком и скрылся за ближайшим деревом.

— Добро пожаловать в «Изюминку», — широко улыбнулся Джаред и за локоть увлек Дженсена к плите. — Черт ты везучий, ты знаешь об этом? — зашипел он Дженсену на ухо.

— Знаю, — серьезно ответил Дженсен. — Этот факт как-нибудь отражается на заработной плате персонала?

Джаред расхохотался и все-таки сделал то, о чем думал перед дракой, — пригладил ладонью волосы у Дженсена на макушке. Дженсен покраснел и неожиданно выпалил:

— Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Мы можем…

— Можем! — пообещал Джаред. — Обязательно можем. Вечером, часов в одиннадцать.

Дженсен без тени улыбки взялся за нож. Через несколько минут он прекратил ожесточенно рубить зелень и тихо спросил:

— Нелюбовь к луку это же не препятствие для св… встречи?

— Э-э, — замялся Джаред, углядев за этим разговором некоторую личную трагедию, и заверил как можно оптимистичнее: — Ни в коем случае!

Взгляд Дженсена заискрился смешинками.

— Джаред, а правда, почему «Изюминка»?

— Мне закусочная в наследство от бабушки осталась. Название я решил не менять в память о ней.

— Правильно, — одобрил Дженсен, затем напомнил себе и Джареду: — Вечером, — и снова застучал ножом.

Ян показал глазами на Дженсена и поиграл бровями. Джаред оставил этот знак без внимания, а то опять начнутся колкости про внешность поваров.

**Прошел год**

На день рождения Джареда ужин готовил Дженсен. Сам составлял меню с учетом пожеланий именинника и его друзей. Естественно, все было приготовлено с луком, и это был подарок, который Джаред оценил в полной мере.

Дженсен целый день был как кремень, в малярной маске, разумеется, но к вечеру устал. Сидел с грустными глазами и наверняка голодный.

«С примерзшим к небу языком и волосами дыбом», — ужаснулся Джаред и достал из сумки контейнер с еще теплой и так любимой Дженсеном лазаньей, за что тут же получил благодарный, полный любви взгляд. Глядя на то, как Дженсен поглощает лазанью, Джаред был на седьмом небе от счастья

Все-таки замечательно, если кто-то всегда помнит, что ты без ума от лука. Или не ешь его совсем, что впрочем почти то же самое.


End file.
